Into the Past
by ChickaBonBon
Summary: What happens when a girl from the present time gets one half of an amulet and Captian Jack Sparrow gets the other half? Well, she gets sent back into the past. The two halves of the amulet help these two find each other.


Author's Note: I don't own any of this. I wish I could own Johnny Depp but i can't. sniffles Too bad. Oh well, Just wanted to say I hope you all like my story. If not... TOO BAD!!! Just kidding. I'd appreciate you R&R. Thanks for reading my story! Oh and I'm sorry if it takes me a long time to update.. but reviews make me want to write faster hint hint xoxo

Chapter 1: Captain Jack Sparrow

"You know, Jack? Pirates are supposed to have parrots or some sort of animal on their shoulder?" Will Turner said to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

The young pirate watched Jack's expression before turning around to go back to the ship. Jack watched him turn around, then hurriedly looked for any animal. That's when he saw it, the animal that would give him the greatest treasure of all. The one thing every man desires.

Jack ran over to the animal he saw a hedgehog. He tried to pick it up, but it was too fast for him. He would have jumped on it if it hadn't have been for the spikes. Jack quickly back it into the wall and grabbed it. He went back to his exact spot as he put the hedgehog on his shoulder.

"Why do I need a parrot when I have a hedgehog?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Will turned around to look at him and gapped. It didn't even look like Jack had move. "How did you… I don't even want to know." William said before heading back to the ship, leaving Jack there.

Right when Will disappeared, there was a low snarl sounded from right behind him. Jack slowly turned around to see three dogs. Jack took the hedgehog off his shoulder and ran while carrying it under his arm.

"Oh god," Jack said, running as fast as he could. After about ten minutes he got tired of carrying the hedgehog. He ran around a corner and saw an elderly man. He handed the hedgehog off to the man quickly before turning another corner and ended up loosing the dogs. 

About two weeks later, Jack was passing through that very same spot. The elderly man saw him and started towards him. Captain Jack saw him coming towards himself. He raised an eyebrow.

When the man reached Jack he said, "I remember you; you're the one who save my grandson."

Jack blinked, thinking to himself _Grandson?_ "Umm, aye that 'twas me." He said after a moment.

"My name is John Norington." He extended his hand, "I wanted to reward you."

_Oh, great… a Norington,_ he thought, "How so?"

"I will give you a reward, "John said smiling, "whatever you want." He added.

Jack smirked, "All right." He thought for a moment, "I want every man's treasure!"

John's smile widened, "Good choice." He said as he took out an old amulet that seemed to be broken in half. He put it in his hand; "This will bring you much pleasure."

"Ok…" Jack said, confused. He walked back the Black Pearl. Mr. Gibbs and Will were waiting with a boat to take him to the massive shi. He grinned and stepped in. They smiled.

"Welcome back, Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs greeted.

They rode with towards the Pearl. The crew pulled the boat up and out of the water. The three hopped out.

"Host t'sails." called the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. After hearing the command, the crew scurried away to do their jobs. Within an hour they were off towards Toruga.

The next day, they reached Toruga, though they did not go to the port. Jack saw the Plague, his worst enemy's ship. He smirked, seeing no one was on it. The Pearl pulled up to its side. One by one the crew grabbed ropes and swung over. Jack, as always, was leading the raid.

As the others were moving everything back to the Pearl, Jack explored the cabins. He had already been through the Captain's corders. He hummed as he went through everything. He stopped imedeatly as he heard something from below. He looked down at the floor, listening intently. Right when he was about to move he heard the sound again.

Authors Note: Sorry I just had to cut off here!! Lol read the next chaper to see what happens next! xoxo Laura


End file.
